Detention 1/12
by Skye4
Summary: The G-boys are hiding out at yet another school. After a bad week all five find themselves in detention. COuld things get any worse? One word....yes. 1+2/2+1, implied 3x4
1. Default Chapter

Title: Detention

Title: Detention

Author: Skye

Pairings: eventual 1+2, implied 3x4

Warnings: umm...PG-13 for cursing, innuendoes, and drug use(?)

Notes: Okay this idea kinda popped in my head last night when I was trying to sleep. Its inspired by the movie "The Breakfast Club" and an episode of Dawsons Creek (1st season). C&C greatly appreciated no da!

"....." spoken

..... thoughts

Detention

Duo Maxwell was going crazy. He was stuck in a two-hour lecture on 'Great Explorers' with the most boring, monotone teacher at the school the five pilots were hiding in. Duo blinked and chuckled softly to himself. Boy, Wufei would have a fit if he heard me say he's hiding. From his left he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat nosily and he turned to glance at the perpetrator. A pretty brown-eyed girl caught his eye and blushing, motioned for him to pay attention. Duo flashed her a 'winning' smile and turned his attention back to the stick thin old man droning on at the front of the lecture hall.

Ten minutes later Duo wasn't going crazy, he was bored. Violet eyes darted repeated to the clock on the far wall. Still forty-five more minutes! I'm gonna kill Heero for signing me up for this class! He glanced at the girl next to him, struggling to remember her name. 

"Hey", he whispered, leaning closer to the girl. "Suzano, wanna go to a movie with me on Saturday?"

Suzano blinked her large eyes and blushed again, "Duo, after class."

He grinned, " Answer now or I ask someone else."

"Mr. Morrison" 

"So," Duo pressed. "What do you say?"

"Duo! The teacher..."

"MR. MORRISON!!"

With a yelp Duo tumbled from his seat landing on his back on the floor. Laughter rang out across the room but was quickly silenced by a glare from the instructor. Duo jumped to his feet and bowed his head in what he hoped was a respectful manner.

"Yes, Mr. Lowry?"

"What was of such importance that you felt it necessary to interrupt my class?" Lowry grated menacingly, leaning closer.

"Nothing, sir."

One pencil-thin gray eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Behind Suzano another dark-eyed girl grinned evilly and smiled, " Mr. Lowry I know what he said. He asked Suzano to a movie on Saturday."

Mr. Lowry's frown deepened, "Is this true Ms. Takahashi?"

Suzano sank into her chair mumbling an affirmative.

Duo tried to remember to look intimidated as the teacher continued to glare. Give me a break. You are nothing compared to the goons I've had to deal with, Lowry.

" Duo Morrison you will report to the library at seven o'clock Saturday morning for all day detention."

Duo paled, Heero was going to kill him.

********

Heero Yuy glanced at the clock next to the bed. Almost time.

Across the room Duo Maxwell lay reading a magazine with his headphones blasting loudly enough for Heero to here the screeching guitars and pounding drums. He had his legs up in the air, kicking them up and down like a kid. His characteristic braid flowed down his back before falling down his side onto the mattress. Heero's eyes lingered on the chestnut rope for a moment before he forced himself to look at the clock once more.

Eleven-fifteen. Time to go.

Without a sound he rose from the bed and stalked towards his partner. Lifting the headphones off the baka's head he did his best not to shiver at the feel of Duo's hair against the pads of his fingers.

"What's the big idea Heero?" Duo snapped.

"Hn. I'm outta here," he replied and let the headphones drop onto the bed. He turned to leave but a cool hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. Cobalt eyes wide with surprise he waited to hear what Duo had to say.

"I'll come with you," Duo said excitedly.

Heero's eyes narrowed and he shook Duo's hand off roughly. "Baka you will stay here. I don't know how long I'll be and you have detention in the morning."

A snort, "I'll just blow it off Heero.."

Heero spun on the braided youth and fixed him with a glare that silenced the last of his response. "No. You were fool enough to get in trouble and you will go to detention. If you blow it off you'll risk destroying our cover."

Then before the other could respond he turned and stalked out the door.

Hours later Heero was carefully making his way back into the dormitory. He had spent the majority of the night updating Wing's mission logs in the blessed silence of solitude. Both Wing and Deathscythe were hidden nearby in the concealing woods surrounding their posh boarding school. He knew that Shenlong, Sandrock, and Heavyarms were also near but for safety reasons he had not been told their whereabouts. Mentally, he made note to remind their respective pilots to do a security check sometime over the weekend.

In the distance Heero made out the sound of voices approaching and he slid back into the shadows. A moment later two girls rounded the corner chatting and giggling loudly. Heero frowned as he recognized one of them as Suzano Takahashi. A wave of...jealousy rose in Heero's chest but he quickly forced it down. Jealousy? Where had that come from. Just because that loud-mouthed baka had asked the girl out to a movie...

Heero blinked as realization hit him. He was jealous for exactly that reason. Duo always flirted and threw innuendoes about when they were together and Heero enjoyed the attention. He enjoyed the way Duo would teasingly run his hands down Heero's arms. The feather light touches of his slender fingers against Heero's thigh. Yet he had asked out that, that girl!

Why would he ask you to go? You always push him away. Call him a fool. And if that doesn't work....

Heero's expression darkened at where that train of thought was going. When that doesn't work I hit him.

The soldier within him decided he'd wasted enough time hiding in the bushes and once he was sure no one else was about he darted toward the dorms. He reached the entrance with no problems. He quickly dashed up the stairs and reached for the door handle...only to have the door open from the inside. Heero froze, there was nowhere to go.

A tall man in a wrinkled suit emerged from the doorway and stopped as he saw Heero before him.

Just great, busted by the principal.

********

End Part One


	2. Detention 2/12

Heero stalked into the room he and Duo were sharing, careful not to slam the door in his ire

Heero stalked into the room he and Duo were sharing, careful not to slam the door in his ire. He was mildly disappointed to see that the braided pilot was already asleep. Arms and legs strewn every which way on the pale bed sheets. For a moment he was entranced, mesmerized by the raw beauty the Duo seemed to exude. His Prussian eyes roamed over his companion's body, greedily drinking in every curve and hollow.

Heero shook himself back to the present, mentally berating himself for being so easily distracted.

/Why is he on my mind my much?/ he asked himself as he readied for bed.

His mind drew a complete blank, though his heart offered an explanation which the 'perfect soldier' promptly ignored. The braided pilot was becoming more and more of a distraction to the stoic pilot of Wing. A fact that made Heero more than uneasy, it downright frightened him. In war a soldier could not afford to be distracted. Distractions led to failure. Andfailure could mean death, for himself or any of his fellow pilots.

A shiver coursed through his body as an image of Duo covered in blood entered his mind.

"No!" he growled out loud.

There was a shifting of sheets from Duo's bed as the violet eyed boy sat up suddenly, "Heero?"

"Hn."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baka." he answered coldly. "Go back to sleep."

A sigh, " Sure, Heero. Goodnight"

Heeroremained tense, listening as Duo's breathing deepened. Only when he was satisfied the boy was again asleep did he himself crawl under the welcoming covers of his own bed. Morning was fast approaching, and he would certainly need the full use of all his faculties to survive the day in Duo's company.

****

Duo kept his breathing steady, hoping Heero would believe him asleep and go to bed. At last Heero seemed satisfied that he was indeed asleep and went to bed. Duo waited a good length of time before rolling over to gaze on his sleeping companion.

Duo had been attracted to the silent boy since he first laid eyes on him. He tried to tell himself that it was an infatuation, a passing interest, but the feelings he felt for said boy only intensified. He longed to feel those strong hands on his body, steel and satin against his skin. Yearned to taste those pouting lips. But more importantly, Duo dreamt of one day breaking the walls around the beautiful boy's heart.

/Yeah, right. Talk about a snowball's chance in hell/ he scoffed.

The idea that the mission oriented youth would ever open up to him was sheer idiocy. Heero viewed him as a pest and nothing more. He knew that by the way Heero treated him. But the hopeless romantic within him, the part of his heart that knew he could not live without hope, held on to the thought of one day succeeding.

Violet eyes shifted from Heero's sleep slacked features to the digital clock, nearly 3am. He really needed to get to sleep if he was to make it to detention on time. Exhaling loudly he snuggled into the warmth of this blankets and drifted back to sleep. His dreams were full of Prussian eyes and shooting stars.


	3. Detention 3/12

Title: Detention 3/

Title: Detention 3/?

Author: Skye

Pairings: implied 3+4, eventual 1+2/1x2

Warnings: none that I can think of ^_^

Disclaimers: blah blah blah...don't sue.

C&C welcome as always!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came early to the two inhabitants of the small dorm room. 

Heero, always the first to wake, was showered and dressed before Duo's eyes even began to blink open. He watched as the braided pilot stumbled through his morning routine, vocalizing his displeasure in many colorful ways. Heero suppressed a chuckle at his roommate's 'suffering'. It was the same every morning, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

At least, not that he would admit.

He scowled and banished those thoughts before they got out of hand. He glanced at the alarm and sighed, at this rate they would miss breakfast. Heero decided to tell Duo to hurry up and proceeded towards the bathroom. Just as he raised his hand to bang on the wooden door, said door opened to reveal a startled and half naked Duo. 

"Heero!" Duo gasped.

Prussian eyes widened slightly,a slight blush playing over tan skin. Heero quickly brought himself under control and glared at his fellow pilot. Ignoring the glistening chest, the flushed skin, the droplets of water clinging to chestnut hair...

"We are going to be late." he grated through thinned lips.

Duo brushed past him shaking his head, " Yeah, yeah...Duo no baka right? Always taking forever..." 

Violet eyes sparkled with barely contained mirth. "We? You get busted last night?"

Heero's expression darkened "Hn."

Duo burst into peals of laughter, "I don't believe it. Heero Yuy has detention. So how did you get it? Tell me!"

Heero ignored his roommate's prodding and stalked to the door, "I'm going to the cafeteria. If you hurry you might be able to eat before we go to the library."

Duo simply chuckled and waved to the retreating Wing pilot. He'd make it to breakfast but not before he got his hair under control. As he brushed through the damp mass he let his thoughts linger on Heero. Or more specifically, the blush that had warmed Heero's chiseled features just moments ago.

"Did I imagine it?" he wondered out loud.

He shook his head, impossible.

Setting the brush aside he began the tedious process of braiding the waist-length hair. Deft fingers moved through the long tresses, totally independent of the mind that was currently obsessing over one spandex clad pilot. Duo stared blankly ahead of him, his attention turned inward. What had Heero done to get detention? Why did he care?

Duo sighed and threw on a T-shirt such a dark shade of blue it appeared nearly black. He spared a quick glance in the mirror and exited the room, being sure to close the door firmly behind him. He made his way to the cafeteria at the opposite end of the building, reaching his destination in time to see them hang the closed sign on the door.

"Well, damn!"

"Baka."

Duo spun to see Heero standing against the doorway leading outside, a small brown bag in his hand.

Duo blinked, "What's that?"

"Your breakfast," Heero smirked and tossed the bag to Duo. " Lets go."

Duo clutched the bag close and jogged to catch up with his comrade. "Thanks a lot Heero. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem" Heero replied coolly.

Duo decided to press his luck a bit farther and stepped closer to the stoic boy, "I didn't know you cared Heero."

Heero snorted, and ignored the obvious lure. Intense blue eyes remaining focused on his goal.

Duo sighed and fished an egg sandwich from the rumbled sack. Muttering about tight-lipped Asians he devoured the sandwich, as well as the included banana. Once his food was consumed he tossed the bag into a nearby trash can and ran ahead of Heero to take a long draught from a water fountain.

Heero came to a dead stop as his eyes traced the muscles of Duo's neck pulse with each swallow of liquid. The ever present braid dropped into the fountain and Duo sputtered indignantly at the uncooperative rope of hair. He angrily straightened and tossed the now wet braid back over his shoulder. Half way through the movement he caught Heero staring at him. An almost pained look in his usually unfathomable eyes.

To be continued....


	4. Detention 4/12

Title: Detention 4/12(

Title: Detention 4/12(?)

Author: Skye

Archived: Yes to those who already archive me...anyone else please ask ^_^.

Disclaimers: don't own...anything! blah blah blah...don't sue.

Rating: PG-13/PG whichever is lowest

Note: uhh...OOC I think...you've been forewarned

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Detention 4/12

Duo quietly followed Heero up the stairs to the library, lost in his own thoughts.

He couldn't forget the look on Heero's face moments ago at the fountain. At first he'd thought Heero has hurt himself somehow but he'd seen something lurking in those Prussian blue eyes. Something he had never seen before. Duo didn't know what it was but he was determined to find out, sooner or later.

As Heero pushed open the wooden library door Duo let his customary smile fall back into place. He had to concentrate not to let his eagerness how. Believe it or not, Duo Maxwell loved the library. Old Earth authors like Anne Rice, Robert Jordan, and Michael Crichton intrigued him. He was particularly fond of the Vampire Chronicles, which he'd borrowed from Howard months before. He made a mental note to return them, eventually.

Duo stepped past Heero and bounded into the library. He stopped dead in his tracks as his violet eyes were met with an unexpected sight. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were among the seven present occupants of the room. He heard Heero grunt in annoyance behind him, shaking him from his shocked stupor.

He waved amicably at the blond Arabian and took a seat near the long row of windows comprising the far wall. He blinked in surprise as Heero chose a seat near him. Duo suppressed a grin, it looked like he had a day of Heero-torture to look forward to.

The five pilots and four fellow students sat in silence as they waited for the Principal to arrive. Duo took the opportunity his to study his fellow detainees. Besides his comrades four other boys occupied the library. Three Duo recognized from the after school basketball games he and Heero occasioned. They were jocks, brawny and full of shit. He and Heero could tear them up on the courts, off the courts he did his best to avoid them. The past had left him cautious if nothing else. The other was a slightly built boy with limp brown hair. He seemed a bit nerdy with his horn-rimmed glasses and too large eyes which avoided eye contact like a medusa's gaze.

Duo wasn't surprised to find all the students were male. Rumor had it that the school had prohibited coed detention after a female student got pregnant. It probably wasn't true but like most rumors it was likely much more interesting a tale.

Just then the door flung open and the Headmaster stalked into the room. He glared at each student in turn before speaking.

"Everyone of you has been assigned all day detention, for various offenses. You will remain here in the library for the length of the day. Lunch will be brought to you at 12:30pm and you will have thirty minutes to eat. If you cooperate you will be released at 6:00pm. If any problems arise the responsible persons will receive a three day suspension. Understood?"

No one responded with more than a nod which seemed to satisfy the Headmaster. "Good. While you are here you will write an essay on the benefits of discipline on modern youth. There are pencils and paper on the circulation desk." He paused and eyed the three jocks suspiciously. 

"I suggest you begin promptly."

With one last glance for signs of dissent the Headmastermade his way to the door. He exited the library as quickly as he had entered, the sound of the lock falling into place following soon after. His heavy-footed steps echoed down the hall till they faded from their range of hearing.

Several minutes passed in silence and finally Duo decided he'd had enough. He stood and stretched lazily, shirt riding up his abdomen a few scant inches. "Well, I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit here."

Heero shot a glare in his direction, "We have to stay in the library."

Duo nodded, "I know that, oh master of the obvious. But who said we had to sit here and stare at each other all day?"

"What are you going to do Duo," Quatre asked, blue-green eyes aglow with curiosity.

He shrugged, "Explore."

Wufei scoffed, " I doubt the library supports a section on comic books Maxwell. Nothing here to interest you."

Across the room one of the jocks laughed, "Hey, good one chink."

"Excuse me?," Wufei demanded rising quickly to his feet.

Before the six foot mass of muscle could respond Heero was on his feet. He placed a restraining hand on the chinaman's shoulder and layered his best glare at the other boy.

"Fighting is counterproductive to our goal."

The apparent leader of the jocks laughed, "And what the hell is this so-called goal Yuy?"

Prussian blue eyes narrowed menacing, "For you, making it through the day unharmed."

End part 4.


	5. Detention 5/12

Last time… Joyce and Larry Normal Joyce and Larry 3 84 2001-10-10T19:42:00Z 2001-10-10T19:43:00Z 2 742 4232 35 8 5197 9.2720 

Last time…

"Fighting is counterproductive to our goal."

The apparent leader of the jocks laughed, "And what the hell is this so-called goal Yuy?"

Prussian blue eyes narrowed menacing, "For you, making it through the day unharmed."

Detention 5/?

Duo felt his eyes widen at Heero's thinly veiled threat. Heero 'Perfect Soldier' Yuy never loses his cool. Never.

Violet eyes sought out aquamarine, and Duo was relieved to see Quatre was as shocked as he was. Wufei and Trowa seemed unmoved, their features guarded carefully. He mentally gave each a point for the cool headed façade they portrayed, though he was almost certain he'd seen Wufei's cheek twitch from the strain. 

"Calm down Heero," Duo tossed out lightly. "What's got your boxers in a twist anyway?"

Up to that point the jocks, which Duo was sure were named Jed, Nick and Eddie, had remained silent, visibly shaken by Heero's words. Jed smiled, but whatever smart-ass comment was about to grace their ears died when Nick elbowed him in the side. Though the five pilots had only been in school two weeks Heero had quickly established himself as part of the "do not piss off" category. The school's many jocks, regardless of brain size, recognized the potential danger and usually let the Japanese youth have all the room he needed. 

True to form Heero declined to merit him with an answer, opting instead to glare at his desktop. Duo was contemplating means to get on the stoic pilot's nerves when Trowa suddenly stood, completely derailing his train of thought.

The tall youth quietly gathered his paper and pencil from the circulation desk and returned to his seat, not in the least bothered by the eyes watching him from various points within the room. The Heavyarms pilot slid back into his seat and turned to meet inquisitive aquamarine eyes. With a sigh Quatre retrieved his materials, followed by Wufei who Duo swore he heard muttering about the injustice of this particular form of punishment. This received a mocking chuckle from Eddie, the unofficial leader of the jocks that Wufei simply ignored. Within a matter of moments everyone but Heero and Duo had gathered their supplies, including the geeky boy that Duo still couldn't name.

Duo had given up on watching his fellow detainees in hopes of some entertainment and had settled for examining the dirt beneath his nails when the sound of a chair scraping across the floor caught his attention. Heero was standing at his desk, his entire body rigid and eyes focused forward. As Duo watched the Wing pilot stalked to the circulation desk and snatched up both his and Duo's materials. Duo was about to thank him when Heero suddenly slammed said materials on the desk in front of him. Fortunately he did not at the sudden movement, of which he was fleetingly proud.

"Write."

The demanding tone in the slightly nasal voice instantly raised the braided youth's ire. Duo felt his relatively good humor vanish as his eyes narrowed and met cold, cobalt orbs.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you today Heero but I'll be damned if I take any orders from you."

Several gasps of amazement sounded across the room including a sniff of disdain from Wufei. Quatre shook himself from his shocked state and chastised his friend, "Now, Duo…"

"'Now Duo' nothing! Mister 'my shorts are so damned tight my dick is blue' Yuy is not talking to me like he owns me!" Duo snapped. 

Jed, limp hair falling into his face, guffawed but one look from Eddie quickly silenced him again. Duo paid the trio no attention as he focused his gaze to meet the angry glare coming from the object of his affections. //Affections hell…not this jackass…no way//

"You will write and you will do it now," Heero replied in a vehement whisper intended for Duo's ears only. Duo felt the last of his control crumble at his partner's tone. Slowly the Deathscythe pilot stood and leaned close to Heero. His normally wide violet eyes were nearly black slits as a feral grin graced his thin lips. He waited to make sure he had Heero's undivided attention before speaking.

"Fuck you."

Across the room the lanky geek slipped further into his chair as if he could hide from them all if he slid down far enough. There was a feeling in the air like gathering electricity and Duo was sure lightning was about to strike him for what he had just done. //Stupid…he is so going to kick my ass for this…//

When no immediate bodily harm ensued Duo smirked and pushed past the Japanese youth. The fact that he encountered no resistance only proved to him that Heero was still in a shocked stupor…a thought that gave him a twisted sense of pleasure. Not a word was spoken by anyone as he confidently strode away from the desk area seeking the relative solitude deeper in the library interior. 

Once he was satisfied that no one would be coming to check on him Duo collapsed to the floor and let his head fall to his hands. 

"Oh shit…what the hell have I done?"

//Oh yeah, good job…I bet Heero's just going to fall all over himself to be with you now genius…//

Duo clenched his hands into fists and slammed them into the cold tile floor. "Fuck."


End file.
